


Treat this as a learning exercise

by will_p



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: "Che cazzo vuoi fare adesso?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _tema libero! [300 parole]_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!) Doveva essere una 5 + 1 qualcosa, ma ho scritto solo la prima scena e non ricordo più cosa dovesse venire dopo, quindi pazienza. Un giorno poi capirò perchè mi ostino a scrivere su questo fandom in italiano.
> 
> Titolo @ [questa calzante citazione da _Thud!_ di Terry Pratchett](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/850448-the-important-thing-is-not-to-shout-at-this-point).

Malcolm cammina come la giustizia divina sul campo di battaglia, occhi infuocati e denti stretti e la furia di Dio in ogni passo.  
  
"Che cazzo vuoi fare adesso?" strilla Jamie, e quando Malcolm lo ignora gli artiglia un braccio e tira come se volesse dislocargli quella spalla ossuta, lo spinge dentro uno sgabuzzino e lo sbatte contro la porta con un _crack_ che sembra rimbombargli nei molari.  
  
Ma Malcolm fissa dritto davanti a sé, stringe i pugni e trema come un toro nell'arena o come un asmatico di merda che ha bisogno di fare un cazzo di respiro profondo. Jamie gli prende il viso tra le mani, lo schiaccia alla porta col proprio corpo e preme la fronte contro la sua per ringhiargli in bocca di _chiudere gli occhi e prendere fiato prima di cadere a terra come il coglione flaccido che è_.  
  
"Respira per due cristosanto di secondi, così sei utile come una figa bagnata in faccia a Nicholson."  
  
E la cosa straordinaria, il fottuto miracolo della fottuta vigilia di Natale, è che Malcolm chiude gli occhi e si abbandona contro di lui a peso morto con un respiro che sembra squarciargli il petto.  
  
Jamie lo sostiene. Non ha fatto altro dal primo istante, probabilmente morirà facendo lo stesso.  
  
"Nove anni, Jamie," gracchia Malcolm contro il suo collo. "Nove."  
  
Jamie ingoia bile. "Lo so, ma non puoi ammazzarlo." Gli stringe le braccia attorno alla vita e preme le labbra tra i suoi capelli. "Respira. Poi pensiamo a come _distruggerlo_."  
  
Gli artigli di Malcolm che si stringono nella stoffa sulla sua schiena sono un ringraziamento e una promessa, e Jamie si lascia andare a un sorriso feroce.  
  
Quando avranno finito, a quel sacco di merda subumano che si spaccia per viceministro non resteranno neanche le mani per toccare altri ragazzini.


End file.
